Kawaii neko
by Sanko-sama
Summary: ¿cansados de que Naruto siempre sea la victima? pues entren aqui... en donde Sasuke es el principal, una historia en donde muestra el lado de sasUKE D ¡entren, lean y dejen review! INCOMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración **

Esta historia no es mia pero pedi permiso

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Naoko: **la serie de Naruto no nos pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. aunque si nos regalaran a los hermanos Uchiha... felices los aceptamos n/n

**Chikori:** siiii, me quedaría con Itachi... /

**Naoko:** y yo con Sasuke kun! pero...me tendrias que prestar a Itachi de ves en cuando ¬w¬

**Chikori:** jejejeje.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Chikori: **esto... bienvenidos a este nuevo fic creación de Naoko y Chikori, por dios que jamas crei hacer un fic de Naruto jajajaja.

**Naoko: **DD este es el mejor dia de mi vida! no espera...el mejor dia de mi vida fue cuando conoci a Sasuke uú...este es el 2 mejor dia de mi vida! DDDd

**Chikori:** jajajaja, pues ya ves jajajaja.

**Naoko: **pero bueno! este es un fic sasutodos! D

**Chikori**: pobre Sasuke, ahora le toco ser el uke de la historia.

**Naoko:** pero bien que lo va a disfrutar ¬w¬, es que va a recibir un monton de atencion!

**Chikori:** pues te aseguro que tambien le va a gustar a más de un lector.

**Naoko: **eso espero...sin mas que decir que comience el fic!

**Chikori:** miau asi es!

**Kawaii neko **

Esta noche en Konoha parecía normal. La gente dormía, los perros ladraban, la hokage se emborrachaba en su despacho. Todo aparentemente normal. Pero lo que no sabían era que sucedería algo que cambiaria las vidas de nuestros jóvenes shinobis; algo que afectaría, especialmente a Uchiha Sasuke.

En el bosque cerca de la mansión de los Uchiha, un joven se encontraba con un pergamino, examinándolo cuidadosamente de recordar todo lo que contenían aquellos escritos. El joven vestía un pantalón beige con varios bolsillos muy práctico para un ninja, una polera de cuello alto color azul que en su espalda estaba grabada el símbolo de los Uchiha. El joven era Uchiha Sasuke.

- por fin a llegado el momento...- murmuro el Uchiha guardando el pergamino- con esta técnica te derrotare... Itachi.- Sasuke miro hacia el cielo con melancolía, luego bajo la mirada y empezó a hacer unos sellos con sus manos.- ¡gami no neko ven a mi!- luego de gritar esto, una luz cegadora lo envolvió.

Aquella luz recubrió al pelinegro de pies a cabeza. Por otro parte, cerca del bosque se encontraban nuestros queridos ninjas, que por alguna rara razón del destino, se encontraban cerca de aquella mansión.

- ¡oi! ¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Que se hace tarde dattebayo! mañana seguimos buscando al endemoniado gato.- dijo Naruto bostezando. Había estado buscando todo el día a ese endiablado gato que se había escapado de nuevo.

- ya te dije Naruto que... - pero no pudo continuar su frase puesto que vio que de una parte del bosque salía una muy fuerte luz, haciendo que éste y su alumno cerrarán los ojos.

Los dos ninjas caminaron hasta donde se ubicaba aquella extraña luz, no era nada de lo común.

-p-ero que.- logro articular el albino con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

-uum, que paso, Naruto, Kakashi sensei; que hacen aquí ... miau.- vaya sorpresita se llevaron los dos ninjas, Sasuke tenia ahora una cola y orejas negras de gato.

- S-Sasuke que...pero como...- el ojiazul se acerco a gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha.- c-como ... -empieza a tocar las orejas felinas de su compañero.- son reales...están acolchaditas...

-¿de que están hablando? no los entiendo.

-S-Sasuke...- Kakashi se quito la banda de Konoha de la cabeza y se lo puso a Sasuke enfrente dejándole ver su reflejo.- ¿q-que te paso Sasuke?

-... -el moreno se quedo en shock al ver esas extrañas orejitas que se movían curiosamente... luego se percato de cierta cola.- ¡¿que me paso!?

-¡te ves mejor así teme! - dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado revolviéndole los cabellos.

-no estamos para juegos Naruto. - entonces Kakashi mira al pelinegro a los ojos- ¿que sucedió?

-estaba tratando de efectuar el jutsu de este pergamino, emplee los sellos y después invoque la técnica... eso es lo que recuerdo.

-déjame ver.- entonces Kakashi le quito el pergamino, apenas lo vio y pudo reconocerlo al instante.- ¡Sasuke! ¡Éste es el pergamino del gato endemoniado!

-¿gato endemoniado? -pregunto el rubio ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-¿qué es lo que hace ese jutsu sensei?

-¿¡como se te paso por la mente usar una técnica que no tienes idea para que sirve!? - le grito a Sasuke con una mirada de reprobación.

- oi, Kakashi sensei, no sea tan duro con Sasuke 'tebayo.

-perdón miau, por favor explíquenos.

-ese jutsu...es un jutsu de fusión de almas. -les explico el albino empezando a caminar en círculos- ...invocaste al espíritu del gato, ese espíritu posee una gran agilidad pero...

-¿pero?

- a cambio el alma del gato se tendría que fusionar con la del invocador, eso significa, que ambas almas ocuparan el mismo cuerpo fusionando ciertas partes físicas y formando un nuevo cuerpo. En tu caso... tu cuerpo físico junto con las orejas y cola de gato. -Kakashi suspiro a la ves que miraba con preocupación a su alumno.

- ¿S-Sasuke se quedara así? -pregunto el rubio mirando al moreno, quien parecía estar en trance.

-... - ya el moreno estaba ido, ¡¿se quedaría toda su vida como un chico-gato!?

-Sasuke...- Kakashi empezó a sacudir de los hombros a su alumno.- tenemos que ir a ver a la hokage...

Como Sasuke seguía en aquel shock, su maestro lo levanto para subirlo hasta uno de sus hombros y así correr lo más pronto posible para ver al hokage.

-K-Kakashi sensei...- murmuro el rubio- ¿porque tu eres el que tiene que cargarlo? -pregunto el rubio un poco sonrojado

- ¿hum? -el peliblanco solo lo miro raro y apresuro el paso, tenia que llegar donde la hokage cuanto antes.

El grupo de ninjas corrían lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar al hogar de la líder, la cual estaba, ejem, un poco ocupada.

- donde habré dejado esa botella de sake...-murmuraba la hokage buscando entre un desorden de cosas.- juraría que la deje aquí...- refunfuñaba pero se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando por ella Kakashi, Naruto y...un Sasuke con orejas y cola de gato en brazos de Kakashi.- ¿que mierda?

-¡Tsunade obaachan!, ¡necesitamos su ayuda!- grito Naruto.

-¿¡quien te has creído mocoso para llamarme vieja!? -grito la hokage golpeando a Naruto, luego su atención se centró en Sasuke- ¿y a este que le pasa? ¿Un nuevo lock?

- no Tsunade sama.- murmuro Kakashi con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.- Sasuke hizo esta invocación.- dijo entregándole el pergamino.

-¿hum? -pregunto la hokage arrebatándole el pergamino y leyéndolo.- ¿¡pero como!? -Luego miro a Kakashi y a Naruto.- ¡salgan de mi oficina! quiero hablar a solas con Sasuke.

-¡p-pero Tsunade obaachan! -iba a protestar el rubio pero Tsunade los saco de una patada a él y a Kakashi; dejándola sola con el moreno.

-Sasuke, toma asiento.- señalo la hokage señalando un silla frente a su escritorio.

-... -el pelinegro se sentó sobre aquella silla de madera.- ¿puede revertir el hechizo?

- no Uchiha, no puedo.- respondió la hokage sentándose frente a él.

-no, ¿significa que me quedare así por siempre?

- si, Uchiha...lamento decirte que el demonio gato se distinguía de los demás demonios debido a su sensualidad y ternura...

-¿¡que!?- el moreno se quedo en shock.

- ¡no me grites Uchiha!, ¡que no estoy sorda! -gruño de muy mal humor- pero aun no has escuchado la peor parte...

-... _"¿que puede ser peor que esto?"_

- también el demonio se reconocía por dispersar un olor que hace que los especimenes del mismo sexo se interesen en el portador...eso significa que empezarás a dispersar un aroma irresistible para los hombres.- explico jugando distraídamente con su lápiz.

-¡No!, ¡tiene que ser una broma!

- no lo es Sasuke. - gruño la rubia.- ahora eres más delicado que antes, los gatos de por si ya son delicados, no podrás hacer misiones, te tendrán que cuidar en caso de que algo malo suceda.

-¡¡no necesito que nadie me cuide, miau, puedo cuidarme yo solo!!

- ¡no Uchiha! ¡Ahora cállate y dile a Kakashi y Naruto que entren!

-jumn.- el chico-gato, refunfuñando, obedeció a la hokage y abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a sus compañeros, apenas se abrió y el rubio entro escandalosamente.

-¿que sucederá con Sasuke dattebayo?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! -pregunto ansioso el ojiazul

-cállate Naruto. -la hokage suspiro y luego prosiguió.- les asignare una misión rango A.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Una rango A?! -Naruto mostró su cara de sorpresa.

-no es el momento Tsunade sama.- dijo Kakashi mirando preocupadamente a Sasuke.

- su misión...es cuidar a Sasuke. - finalizo la hokage mirando al susodicho.

-¡¿nani?! -grito Naruto.- ¿que el teme no se puede cuidar solo?

-le dije que yo me puedo cuidar solo miau, no necesito de nadie mas, y mucho menos de Naruto miau.

- y yo te dije Uchiha que te callaras.- gruño la rubia

-jumn, como quiera.

-muy bien, Kakashi, Naruto, ¿les quedo claro su misión?

-hai obaachan.- murmuro Naruto mirando con una sonrisa media rara a Sasuke, y un sonrojo que lo hacia lucir como un verdadero pervertido

-... _"¿por que me mira de esa manera?"-_ mientras el moreno tenia una gota detrás de su cabeza.

- ahora...- la hokage empezó a contar con sus dedos a los presentes- 1...2... ¡Hey! ¡Falta un ninja acá!

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

- pasen, pasen.- gruño la hokage desganada

-disculpe Tsunade sama.- irrumpió en la habitación un castaño de pelo largo, ese chico era Neji Hyuga.- vine a dar mi informe sobre la misión...

-Neji.- la mujer sonrió malignamente. - adelante, adelante.

- discul... - pero se vio interrumpido al ver a Sasuke.- ¿U-Uchiha S-Sasuke?

-¿Neji? miau, ¿que haces aquí?- moviendo aquellas extrañas orejitas negras.

- e-etto -un extraño sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Neji.-¿ p-porque tienes orejas y cola de gato ?

-es una larga historia... - respondieron al mismo tiempo las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Neji te tengo una misión de rango A.

- n-nani? d-demo...acabo de llegar de una misión de rango B...

- esto es importante, tu misión es cuidar de Sasuke. -dijo la hokage con una extraña sonrisa, para nada sobria

-¿ n-nani? - Neji miro fijamente a Sasuke el cual se rascaba un ojo con una de sus manos, haciéndolo ver muy encantador.- e-esta bien, acepto.- consintió Neji sonrojándose al máximo, no sabia porque había correspondido a esa misión pero algo le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.- ¿cu-cuando empiezo?

- hoy mismo.- respondió la hokage.- Sasuke, guíalos a tu casa.

-ya que, aunque sigo diciendo que solo estoy mejor.

-¡cállate teme! que ahora eres nuestro gatito mascota.- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida

Y así, sin más remedio, el pelinegro tuvo que llevar hasta su hogar a sus amigos, aunque estos no podían evitar ver como aquella cola se movía al compas de los pasos del chico, casi babeaban al verlo.

_-" que lindo se ve así..." -_pensaba embobado Kakashi.-_ "¡no te puedes fijar así! esto que estas sintiendo es... ¡cariño de padre! ¡Eso! ¡Cariño de padre! "_

- _" nunca lo había notado pero...Sasuke esta bien bueno 'tebayo " _-pensó el rubio mirando mas de lo que debería.

- _" ¿q-que me esta pasando? p-porque no puedo dejar de verlo? "_ -pensó un confundido Neji mirando las orejitas de Sasuke - _"pero...es que es tan lindo..."_

_-"por que estos se me quedan viendo raro..."-_ mientras de veía de reojo a los otros tres sin saber la razón de aquellas extrañas miradas, de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho aquella mujer sobre el aroma magnetizante. Después de refrescarse la memoria su rostro se mostro fastidiado.- _"¡¡demonios!!"_

Sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta la mansión Uchiha, la casa era realmente grande; podría cada uno dormir en un diferente cuarto; cosa que no le agrado a los nuevos inquilinos porque según ellos "debían vigilarlo todo el tiempo" aunque al final no lograron convencer al dueño gato.

Ya era demasiado tarde, y mejor decidieron irse a dormir, cada uno se fue a un respectivo cuarto designado por el pelinegro. Sasuke se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiar sus prendas por una pijama de saco y pantalón azules bastantes suaves; para después acomodarse en su cama y descansar. Poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndolo hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

Lo que Sasuke no sabia era que alguien lo estaba mirando desde la ventana, ese alguien entro lentamente a la habitación y se arrodillo al lado de Sasuke.

- _"nunca creí que te obsesionarías tanto con matarme..."_ -pensó mirando esas orejas.- _" hasta el extremo de manipular tu propio cuerpo... sentí tu chakra diferente, por eso vine a verte..." _Sasuke...

Entonces aquellas palabras hicieron que el moreno se despertara, abriendo lentamente sus ojos negros.

-¡Itachi!- aquellas pupilas mostraban una incontrolable furia.- ¡¿que demonios haces aquí?! no importa, ¡hoy me vengare de lo que hiciste!, ¡voy a matarte!- al decir esto trato de levantarse de su cama.

-shuu...-lo callo Itachi poniendo su mano en la boca de su hermano, impidiéndole hablar.- no hables tan fuerte o despertaras a los demás...

-... -trataba de zafarse del agarre.

- Sasuke... ¿pero que te paso? -pregunto mientras con su otra mano tocaba una orejita de gato.

-que te importa...- ante esto bajo la mirada dejando asomar un delgado hilo de lagrimas.

- te ves tan lindo llorando...- murmuró Itachi acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de la cara de Sasuke.- mi pequeño gatito.

-... -entonces las lágrimas se detuvieron, y el menor de los Uchiha se quedaba viendo directamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

- Sasuke...- casi desesperado, Itachi busco la boca de su hermanito menor.

-... -entonces el pelinegro se quedo paralizado, su hermano mayor estaba a punto de besarlo hasta que...

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar pasos y voces viniendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban.

- mierda...-Itachi suspiró pesadamente y luego miro a Sasuke.- te tendrás que conformar con esto por hoy. - dijo dándole un apasionado pero corto beso en los labios, luego de esto Itachi salió por la ventana.

- ¡¿Sasuke?! -entro corriendo el rubio.

-... chicos...- el moreno tapaba con sus manos su propio rostro tratando de ocultar las desesperadas lagrimas que salían de aquellos ojos tristes.

-¿Sasuke que te sucede? -se apresuro a preguntar Kakashi a la ves que se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro atrayéndolo hacia él.- te oímos gritar... ¿que sucedió?

-nada, snif, nada.

-Sasuke, dinos que paso.- mientras Neji veía melancólicamente a su compañero.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Que acaso no confías en tu mejor amigo? -pregunto Naruto sentándose de golpe a su lado apartándolo de Kakashi y atrayéndolo a si mismo

- hay, no lo apretujes tanto.- refunfuño Kakashi mirando con odio al rubio.

-no es nada Naruto, una pesadilla.- mostrando una sonrisa fingida aunque llena de dolor.

-deberíamos dejarlo descansar.- contesto el castaño.

- si, deberían dejarlo descansar.- dijo el rubio abrazando contra si a Sasuke.- yo me quedare con él.- sonrisa pervertida.

-¡eso ni hablar Naruto! - grito Kakashi el cual empezó a tironear a Naruto hacia fuera de la habitación.

-buenas noches Sasuke.- se despidió un Neji sonrojado para después salir de la habitación.

-buenas noches chicos.- contesto con una gota de sudor al ver a Kakashi arrastrando a Naruto para después acomodarse entre sus sabanas y tratar de dormir.- Itachi... _"¿porque? ¿Porque hiciste eso? estuviste aquí, pude haberte matado, pudiste haberme matado y solo me diste un beso".-_ mientras se tocaba sus propios labios.- hermano...

En otra parte de Konoha, mas específicamente, en la oficina de la hokage...

-mierda...-murmuro Tsunade releyendo por 12 veces el pergamino.- no me queda otra opción... -murmuro sacando un pergamino en blanco y poniéndose a escribir.- espero que esto llegue a suma pronto... quizás son los únicos que pueden salvar a Uchiha...

Luego de un rato la hokage enrollo el pergamino y lo ato a un águila, quien partió a volar enseguida.

- T-Tsunade sama... ¿cree usted que podrán ayudar al joven Sasuke? -pregunto Shizune mirando con preocupación a la líder.

- espero que si Shizune, espero que si.- luego de decir esto se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a beber una botella de sake que ahí se encontraba.

Mientras en otra parte un pelinegro de capa negra corría velozmente sobre las ramas de los arboles, meditando lo que había sucedido hace varios minutos.

_-"¿porque sentí esas irresistibles ganas de besarte?"_ Sasuke... _"aunque... la verdad me quede con ganas de más"_

Y por andar pensando esas cosas, choco accidentalmente contra un árbol.

-ite...¿desde cuando esta ahí ese árbol? - pregunto mas que enojado sobándose la cabeza.- ¡katon goukakyuu no jutsu! -sonrió con satisfacción Itachi al ver el árbol quemándose.- je, se lo merecía.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Naoko: **kyaaaaa que Lindo!! ItaxSasu!! Que cute!! /

**Chikori:** (aun embobada por el itaxSasu) que cute...

**Naoko: **bueno bueno! y ahora...como ya dije, este va a ser un sasutodos...pero al final, con quien quieren que se quede sauke? solo con su review lo sabremos! y si quieren otra pareja mas pues dejen un review con su sugerencia!

**Chikori:** (limpiándose la hemorragia nasal) ejem, pero la pareja final será hasta que termine el fic, y por supuesto que complaceremos sus reviews, asi que... manden muchos!!

**Naoko: **hai DDDDD

**Chikori:** aun sigo riendo de como Itachi choco contra un árbol por andar pensando cosas pervertidas jajajaja!!

**Naoko: **pobre Ita-chan...yo me rió de que quemo el árbol XD

**Chikori**: pero, aun así... sigue siendo genial /

**naoko: seeh XD**

**Chikori:** bueno esperamos que les haya gustado esta nueva creación, dejen muchisimos reviews eh! o mi amiga Naoko utilizara su sharingan para atormentarlos

**Naoko: **dejen review o sufran 72 horas de dolor, tortura y agonia con sharingan activado

**Chikori:** bueno sin más que decir...

**Naoko/ Chikori**: ¡¡dejen reviews o no subimos el siguiente capitulo!! ¡¡sayonara!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración **

Esta historia no es mia pero pedi permiso

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Chikori:** hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras, perdonen la demora, ¡gomenasai!

**Naoko:** yay! 8DD después de años estamos aquí! 8DDD

**Sasuke:** pues vaya que si se demoraron, miau.

**Nao:** ¬w¬ anda, al parecer te esta gustando la atención que recibes.

**Sasu:** c-como cres o/ò

**Chikori:** si le gusta pero no lo admite ¬w¬

**Sasu:** shhhh!! /

**Nao:** jojojo, bueno, nos vemos al final del fic! ja nee! lean y disfruten!

**Chikori: **exacto, disfruten de este segundo capitulo marca Nakori

**Kawaii neko**

El sol hacia su presencia poco a poco en la aldea de Konoha, los pajarillos iban entonando su dulce armonía, los aldeanos iban poco a poco despertando gracias al calor del amanecer; en fin que era un día pacifico, pero en la mansión Uchiha todo era distinto... un sonoro ruido iba recorriendo los pasillos.

Nuestro querido protagonista no pudo evitar abrir los ojos a tan poderoso sonido.

-¿pero que demonios esta pasando? -dijo todo un adormilado Sasuke.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió, estaban tratando de entrar por ella el grupo de tres ninjas, los cuales se peleaban unos con otros al intentar entrar primero.

-¡Sasuke! te traje un desayuno que te hará un mejor ninja!, ¡mira! -Kakashi le acerca una bandeja a la cara del pobre Sasuke.- ¡esto te lo hizo tu papi Kakashi!, ¡vamos!, ¡cómelo!, ¡¡COMELO!!- El desayuno que traía Kakashi era de lo más clásico, solo un par de hot cakes con miel y un vaso de leche.

-¡quien necesita esa basura dattebayo! -Naruto le acerca una bandeja a Sasuke. - mira el rico ramen que te prepare!, ¡y si quieres te puedo dar de comer yo!

-etto, también yo te traje un desayuno Sasuke.- contesto Neji un poco avergonzado y tendiéndole la bandeja amablemente.-el desayuno era de lo más sano y fresco, unas pechugas de pollo empanizadas con una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y otras verduras, una salsa dulce y de beber una naranjada.

-... -Sasuke veía los tres platos, analizando cual debía aceptar, y su decisión fue clara.- gracias Neji por la comida, tenía hambre miau.- tomo la bandeja del castaño para ir comiendo el nutritivo desayuno.

-¿¡nani?! -grito el rubio apuntando a Neji.- ¡¿aceptas esa basura?!, ¿¡y rechazas el ramen dattebayo?!

-¡¡pero Sasuke!!, ¡estas rechazando el desayuno que te prepare con tanto amor...de padre! -gimoteo Kakashi mirando al neko Sasuke.

-¿¡ustedes que se traen ahora!?- contesto Sasuke algo fastidiado, tan temprano y ya empezaban los disturbios.

-¡que yo te conozco desde mucho antes que estos dattebayo!, ¡debiste haber aceptado MI desayuno!

-¿¡de que hablas?!, ¡debió haber aceptado el desayuno de su padre!

-el mío era el correcto, como se les ocurre alimentar a Sasuke con alimentos tan poco nutritivos.- contesto Neji con tono vencedor.

-¡tu lo que le sirves es basura!, ¡¡BASURA!! -grito el rubio- yo nunca eh comido nada eso!

-y por eso eres así de idiota.- Neji no se iba a rendir, se sentía orgulloso de haber complacido a Sasuke.

-¡por lo menos no parezco ciego!, ¡CIEGO!, ¡sin pupilas!, ¡SIN PUPILAS!!

-¡¡AHORA SI TE LA GANASTE, MALDITO NARUTO!! - y empezó una feroz batalla... o más bien una pelea de niños chiquitos.

-¿ves Sasuke? un loco adicto al ramen y un tipo sin pupilas están peleando por ti, ¿que se siente Sasu-chan? - pregunto Kakashi mirando al pelinegro.

-... un momento ¡¡quien se cree usted para llamarme Sasu-chan!!- Sasuke estaba furico.

- 1º soy tu sensei. 2º soy tu padre. 3º eres mi pequeño Sasuke chan - lo ultimo lo dijo acercándose más de lo que debería a Sasuke, obviamente no respetando el espacio personal.

--o-oiga... no s-e me acerque t-tanto.- Sasuke estaba nervioso de tener a Kakashi tan cerca de él.

-¿porque?, ¿acaso te pongo nervioso?, ¿Sa-su-chan? - Kakashi se había dado cuenta de como Sasuke se había puesto, no sabia porque, pero causar esa reacción en su alumno le hacia tener un sentimiento muy extraño dentro de si.- no veo porque no debería...

-¡!, ¡etto no se m-e acerque de esa manera miau!

-esta bien, como digas. - dijo Kakashi alejándose de Sasuke, dejando a un confundido moreno.- oi, oi, dejen de pelear como crios que ya tienen 13 y 14 años!- separando a Neji de Naruto.

-demo Kakashi sensei! Neji empezó! - dijo inflando los cachetes en forma de puchero.

-¡fue Naruto!, ¡el fue quien me insulto!- contesto Neji.

-¡no me importa quien empezó!, ¡se me calman y dejan de hacer el ridículo!- ya estaba harto, demasiado ruido lo hacia perder los estribos.

-hump...- murmuro Naruto para luego pararse y sentarse al lado de Sasuke.- te doy de comer Sasu chan? -pregunto tomando el tenedor y tratando de darle de comer a su amigo Uchiha.

-es que no me gusta el ramen.- contesto Sasuke.

-hump...Neji me quiere quitar mi titulo de mejor amigo dattebayo... y yo no dejare que lo haga.- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a el Uchiha menor.

-Naruto, yo no soy un adicto al ramen miau como tú.

-...pero no por eso me debiste rechazar el ramen... pudiste comerlo solo esta ves y nunca mas... este te lo hice yo.- los ojos del rubio se veían bastante tristes; era sorprendente lo mucho que le podía afectar que Sasuke no haya elegido su desayuno.

-¿me prometes que si me como tu ramen vas a dejar de verme de esa manera miau?- ver a Naruto con esa carita le hacia sentir incomodo.

-¿enserio dattebayo?! - la cara del rubio se ilumino enseguida- ¡lo prometo!, ¡lo prometo!, ¡lo prometo! -luego de decir eso fue corriendo a agarrar la bandeja en donde antes estaba el ramen y se la entrego a Sasuke.- ¡gracias dattebayo!, ¡eres el mejor Sasuke!

-... a si... claro.- una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza se asomaba.- etto gracias... creo...- viendo el ramen, no era muy fan de ese tipo de comida.

-¿que esperas? come, come.- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-... - tomo los palillos y se dispuso a comer el ramen poco a poco.

Mientras en la oficina de la hokage...

Tsunade estaba en su despacho leyendo varios libros mientras tomaba una botella de sake; entonces la puerta se abrió y revelo a un visitante, un ninja de la aldea oculta de la arena.

-ya era hora - dijo Tsunade, dejando de beber por un rato.- esperábamos tu visita... Sabaku no Gaara...

-dígame exactamente lo que esta pasando.- contesto Gaara

- un ninja de la aldea invoco al demonio gato nekomata, pero algo salió mal, ahora tiene cola y orejas de gato; y además dispersa un aroma irresistible para los seres del mismo sexo.

-¿y quien es el ninja?- debía preguntar, tenia miedo que fuera Naruto.

Así es, Sabaku no Gaara se había enamorado desde la primera ves que lo vio de Naruto Uzumaki, su ternura lo había cautivado.

-tu lo conoces, Uchiha... Sasuke.

-ah..., esta bien, ¿para que me necesita?- aunque Sasuke le caía bien, eso que dijo Tsunade le había tranquilizado

-necesito que vivas un tiempo con él, si te soy sincera... no confió en los 3 que lo están cuidando. Además de que cualquier conducta extraña tu me la deberás informar inmediatamente, ¿quedo claro?

-claro.-se mostraba tranquilo, aunque estaba feliz de ver de nuevo al rubio.

-puedes retirarte, ve a la mansión Uchiha con este papel.- dicho esto, le entrego un papel en el cual había escrito una autorización para vivir con Sasuke.- daselo a Kakashi.

-entendido.- entonces Gaara salió de la habitación para dejar sola a Tsunade.

En un enorme jardín lleno de pasto y hermosas flores propiedad de la familia Uchiha estaba acostado el menor de la familia dueña del lugar.

_-"estos chicos están cada vez mas raros pero... no se porque al ver la triste cara de Naruto me entristecí, que me pusiera nervioso al sentir a Kakashi-sensei tan cerca, que disfrutara del almuerzo de Neji... que estuviera tan feliz de nuevo al ver a mi hermano..."_

Justo en ese momento, una flor se desprendió de un árbol y lentamente se fue a posar en la cara de Sasuke, quien sorprendido, tomo la flor entre sus manos y la miro fijamente.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo mirado por una persona, un pelirrojo que estaba todo sonrojado al ver al pelinegro.

- ... Sasuke.

Gaara se había quedado sorprendido al ver a el pelinegro de esa manera, algo raro sintió, bastante difícil de explicar.

-Sasuke chan!- la voz animada de Kakashi hizo salir al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.- ¡ven!, ¡es hora de comer!

-¡¡que no me diga Sasuke chan!! -se levanto del suelo y empezó a gritar.

- jejeje, solo entra pequeño.

-...argh.- estaba echando humos por la cabeza, eso de "pequeño" era peor que el "chan"

Al ver como Sasuke entraba a la mansión y desaparecía de la vista del pelirrojo, éste reacciono.

-¿? ¿Que me paso? porque sentí esto al ver a Uchiha, de seguro solamente fue sorpresa.- pues gaara estaba seguro de amar solamente a naruto.

Gaara, aun confundido, se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha nerviosamente, raro en él. Toco la puerta, el Hyuuga fue quien abrió la puerta

-¿eh? Sabaku no Gaara...-Neji si que estaba sorprendido, no era muy normal que un ninja de la arena, en especial Gaara, tocara la puerta de aquella casa.

-necesito hablar con Kakashi de un asunto importante, ¿puedo pasar?

-c-claro, adelante.- Neji se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Gaara. Una vez que entro, cerro la puerta.

-¿quien era Neji?- pregunto una voz bastante conocida para Gaara.- ¿eh?, ¿Gaara?- era el rubio quien hablaba.

-Naruto...- se quedo sorprendido Gaara.

-¿que haces aquí dattebayo?- pregunto muerto de la curiosidad.

-la hokage me envió aquí por una misión.- estaba nervioso, frente a él estaba su adorado rubio.

-ya veo...- Naruto se adentro nuevamente en la cocina.- pasa, pasa, estamos comiendo, ¿te nos unes?

-por supuesto.- Gaara sonrió.

-¿quien era Naruto?- pregunto kakashi sirviendo el almuerzo, hasta que vio entrar a gaara- que...sabaku no gaara...

-Kakashi, la persona con la que necesitaba hablar, la hokage me envío aquí por una misión y me pidió entregarle unos papeles.- contesto gaara

- ya veo...- el peli plateado dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a gaara- mejor pasemos a mi habitación. Nadie nos molestara ahí. -dijo haciendo aman de retirarse de la cocina

-¡ne, ne kakashi sensei! -chillo el rubio deteniendo a kakashi- ¿donde esta sasu dattebayo?

-¿alguien me llamo?- se asomo Sasuke para ver quien le había hablado.

- oh, sasu chan. la cena esta servida - dijo kakashi con su ojito feliz- peor antes, tenemos invitados - dijo señalando a gaara-

-hola Sasuke-kun.- contesto un poco nervioso gaara.

- ¿gaara? miau. Ohayo...-respondio este un poco extrañado- ¿que te trae por aquí, miau?

-eh... una misión.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- ya veo...- murmuro moviendo sus orejitas. Tenia una mirada de curiosidad, pero prefirió ser discreto

-¡sasuke! ¡Mira lo que hay de almorzar! -Chillo naruto mostrándole un plato de ramen- ¡tu comida favorita!

-¿desde cuando el ramen es mi comida favorita?- dirigiéndole una sonrisa fingida y con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¡desde siempre dattebayo! ¡se cuanto te gusta! ¡por eso te lo prepare solo para ti! los demás comeremos otra cosa - dijo enseñándole una sonrisa sincera, tomando de la mano a sasuke y arrastrándolo hacia la mesa

-... creo que no debí aceptar ese ramen en primer lugar.- con una gota enorme detrás de su cabeza y siendo arrastrado por el rubio.

- ¡vamos dattebayo! ¿quieres que te de de comer? -pregunto tomando la cuchara y llenándola de ramen, para continuación ofrecerle a sasuke.

-¡¿Naruto por que quieres darle de comer a Sasuke como si fuera un bebe!?- grito gaara, al parecer estaba celoso de que Naruto le tomara tantas molestias al pelinegro.

- g-gaara...-murmuro naruto con una mueca de sorpresa. mas después ese gesto cambio a rabia.- ¡no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! ¡tu lo que quieres es quitarme a sasuke! ¡pues no lo lograras! ¡todos me lo quieren quitar! ¡pero no lo lograran!

-Naruto... -gaara lucia sorprendido al ver esa cara en Naruto, en serio le dolía que lo mirara de esa forma.

-oye Naruto, ¿desde cuando soy solo tuyo?- se levanto Sasuke de la mesa para regañar al rubio.

-s-sasuke...¡no quise decir eso! tu sabes...tu eres MI mejor amigo. y no me gusta compartirte...-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-no por eso debes maltratar a tus amigos, ni siquiera me gusta el ramen y tu lo sabes muy bien, quieres que todo este centrado en ti... ¡¡ERES UN EGOCENTRICO!!

- ...- con lagrimitas en los ojos- sasuke...

- ara, ara. creo que lo mejor será que me sigas gaara. -dijo saliendo por fin de la cocina a paso rápido.

-Naruto no me gusta miau que todo la atención la quieras solo para ti.- después de esto salio de la cocina para ir a su habitación.

-...se me quito el hambre dattebayo...- dijo con voz quebradiza el rubio. parándose de la mesa y saliendo de la habitación

-¿que les paso a ellos? ya no son los de antes.- respondio un poco melancólico Gaara.

- es por el hechizo del gato - respondio kakashi, quien al ver que gaara no lo seguía, se había devuelto- ahora si, ¿ me acompañas por favor?

-hai.- respondio el ojiverde.

Unos minutos después...

- aquí estamos- dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación. - adelante, entra. - ...-suspiro- dime, ¿que es lo que te encomendó la hokage? ¿y cuales son esos papeles que me querías mostrar?

-me pidió que le entregara esto.- y le tendió los papeles que le había dado la rubia.

-algo así me dijo.- respondio el pelirrojo.- además de que la debía al tener al tanto de la situación y el comportamiento de los otros ninjas.

-...UUuu -kakashi sudo gota gorda- etto...pues como ya viste, no nos comportamos muy en armonía

-ya me di cuenta.- recordando la situación que acababa de ver.

- ...-suspiro-estoy seguro que no te lo esperabas de naruto. pero desde que sasuke tiene esas orejas...cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. Como que...todos andamos...ejem...obsesionados con el.

**-**a de ser por el aroma característico del nekomata.

-si, supongo -dijo suspirando- pero creo que...naruto sentía algo por sasuke desde antes que este tuviera orejas, y al sasuke convertirse en la obsesión de todos...debe sentir que le quieren quitar a su sasuke.

-... - Naruto sintiendo algo por Uchiha, eso no se lo esperaba Gaara, sentía algo triste en su interior.

- pero bueno. naruto ya comprenderá...espero -dijo saliendo de la habitación- sígueme, te enseñare tu habitación

-eh... esta bien.- entonces salio junto con kakashi.

Mientras en la habitación de Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba acostado sobre su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza pensando en la pelea que tuvo con naruto.

_-"ese naruto.. ¿porque quiere que solo me la éste con él, que solo coma lo que él prepara, es un egocéntrico que solo piensa en él y sol él"_

Entonces de pronto la puerta del uchiha se abre revelando la figura del ninja de la arena.

- ¿eh? gaara...¿que haces aquí?

-esto... yo nada más venia haber como estabas... lo digo por lo de la pelea.

- oh...eso...-dijo bajando la mirada- bien supongo. miau. lo que sucede es que...no se, ver a naruto apunto de llorar por mi culpa...

-¡es mi culpa!- grito Gaara.- ¡sino hubiera regañado a naruto de esa manera nada hubiera pasado!

- no te eches la culpa...naruto tiene que saber que yo no soy suyo. yo no soy de nadie...-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- de nadie, miau

-Sasuke...- se sonrojo por alguna rara razón, le agradaba saber que no había hecho nada malo.-g-gracias.

- jejeje, estas rojo -se rió tiernamente sasuke, seguramente para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado

-jejeje, ha de s-ser el clima, eso debe ser ¡el clima!- salio de la habitación tropezando con algunos objetos.

-¿uh? -sasuke ladeo inocentemente la cabecita hacia el lado- que les sucede a todos hoy...

En otra parte...

Mientras todo esto sucedía. En una cueva cercana a la aldea oculta de la hoja, se hallaban 9 personas. Vestían capas negras con adornados de nubes rojas. Uno, al parecer el líder, estaba hablando sobre algo importante.

- nekomata ya tiene su jinchuuriki. Ahora será mucho mas fácil tomarlo y apoderarnos de el. - dijo el, aparentemente, líder.

-¿quien es el entupido humano que callo en ser su jinchuuriki, un? - pregunto un chico de coleta rubia y ojo azul.

- creo que tu lo conoces Itachi -dijo mirándolo fijamente el líder

- ¿...?- Itachi miro a líder. Hasta ese entonces no había prestado atención, mas sin embargo la insinuación de su nombre hizo que volteara a unirse-

- tu hermanito menor, Uchiha Sasuke- dijo mirando a los ojos de itachi.

-...- Itachi quedo sorprendido. su tonto hermano menor, el cual le había robado el corazón...era a quien debía atrapar y matar ahora. -...- luego de ese silencio, se paro y salio de la cueva. Una ves afuera, miro hacia el cielo y una cara de angustia se hizo presente en la cara de Itachi- ahora...¿que voy a hacer...?

Mientras, en la mansión Uchiha...

El pequeño sobreviviente del clan uchiha, dormía inconciente de lo que le esperaba. No sabiendo que tenería mas problema de los que pensaba. Que correría mas peligro que nunca. Que se enfrentaría cara a cara con...akatsuki.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Naoko**:¿¡ que les parecio?!

**Sasuke:** ¡como me pueden hacer eso! o/ò

**Nao:** bien que lo disfrutaste! espérate a que llegue el lemon! risa pervert

**Sasu:** oò

**Chikori:** ¿el lemon? se desmaya

**Nao:** chikori! no! chikori! oò

**Sasu:** esta ya se murió oò...si ella muere no pueden seguir el fic

**Nao:** y eso es malo para ti, no? ¬w¬

**Sasu:** claro que lo es...digo! claro que no! oó no me engañes así Naoko!

Nao: kukuku ayuda a pararse a chikori

**Chikori**: ni creas que me voy a morir tan pronto... y por supuesto te haremos la vida más complicada.

Sasu: mierda oò q mas me harán? harán que Itachi me viole...de nuevo?!

Nao: lalala silbando

Chikori: no estaria nada mal...

**Sasu:** oò o Gaara?

Nao: kyaaaa salio tan linda esa parte! me derretí! /

Chikori: uum tambien es mega lindo

**Sasu**: o me violara Naruto?! Que ganas no le faltan...

Nao: podría ser también

Chikori: es tambien muy cute ¬

Nao: ejem...pero bueno! si quieren que sigamos pronto, dejen sus reviews! y sigan votando!

Sasu: deberían incentivar mas a los lectores...

Nao: como que?

**Sasu:** no se...algo como, si llegan a los 50 review, les hacen un especial con lemon. si llegan a los 100 review les hacen especiales con 2 lemon cada uno, y si lllegan a los 150 review, les haces un especial con 6 lemon

Nao: ..no esta nada mal, no Chikori?

**Chikori:** es muy buena la idea... aunque son muchos lemons...

**Nao:** mejor aun! así nos dejaran mas review! buen trabajo Sasu chan...le acaricia las orejitas

**Sasu:** ronronea que es ese sonido?! porque esta saliendo de mi?! que se detenga!

**Nao:** kawaii!

**Chikori:** me parece ver un lindo gatito.

**Nao:** si! es cierto! eh visto un Lindo gatito!

**Sasu:** ...UUuu cállense las 2

**Chikori:** con que si eh... creo que vamos a tener que ser mas rudas contigo para que aprendas a obedecer a tus amas con mirada malévola

**Sasu**:...

**Nao:** le da un papel dilo!!

**Sasu**:...tengo q?

**Nao:** si!

**Sasu:** Sasuke es una buena mascota y las obedecerá en todo...

**Nao:** kyaaa /

**Chikori:** a si me gusta... que sepa respetar a sus amas.

**Sasu:**...

**Nao:** bueno, sin mas que decir, las dejamos; nos vemos después! cualquier sugerencia será aceptada! ja nee!!

**Chikori:** aunque nos tardamos en actualizar... estén seguros de que el fic no se cancelara. Sayonara!!

**Nao:** ja nee!

**Sasu:**...los mira con cara de: help me please! sayonara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración **

Esta historia no es mia pero pedi permiso

**Notas del fanfic:**

Chikori: de nueva cuenta, algo tarde, esta aquí Nakori corp., aunque esta vez no fue nuestra culpa, el servidor tenia sus problemas uu  
Naoko: cierto, cierto...maldito virus DDD:  
Chikori: exacto, por esa razón nos vimos bastante atrasadas uu  
Naoko: seeh. pero sin mas los dejamos con la historia, que es lo que vinieron a ver y no a unas tipas hablar de sus virus XDD, sin mas los dejamos con la historia!  
Chikori: miau asi es!!

**Kawaii neko**

Este nuevo día estaba totalmente nublado, un aire fresco cubría la aldea de la hoja. Mientras tanto, Uchiha Sasuke quien apenas se estaba despertando se encontró en su cuarto a Hyuga Neji con el desayuno preparado sobre una bandeja.

-buenos días Sasuke-kun.- contesto Neji un poco apenado.  
-¿uh?, buenos días Neji, miau.- respondió Sasuke tras un bostezo.- ¿y los otros? me extraña que no estén aquí armando un alboroto miau.  
-pues Kakashi esta dándose una ducha, Gaara sigue en su habitación y Naruto... no se sentía con ánimos de llevarte el desayuno.  
-ya veo...- dijo bajando la mirada, tendría que hablar con Naruto después.- gracias por el desayuno Neji, miau.- cogiendo la bandeja.- err insisto en que no deberían mimarme tanto...  
-eh, no es ninguna molestia.- sonrojándose un poco al igual que lo hacia su prima Hinata.  
-tsk, como quieras.- contesto un poco extrañado por el comportamiento del Hyuga.

Después de que Sasuke terminara el desayuno que le había servido Neji, se dirigió al baño ya que deseba tomar una ducha, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien adentro...

-ara, ara, ¿quieres tomarte un baño conmigo Sasuke kun?- pregunto un Kakashi con solo una toalla enrollando su cintura y otra toalla cubriéndole la cara.- pues llegas tarde, ya me he duchado.  
-¿¡q-que dijo Kakashi-sensei!?- Mientras se iba de espaldas a una pared todo asustado.  
-que llegaste demasiado tarde, pero no te preocupes, aun te puedo dar un baño yo a ti.- dijo sensualmente, acercando su cara a la de Sasuke.  
-¡¡- mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de la cara del albino.  
-Sasuke-kun... tu querías conocer la cara debajo de mi mascara... ¿no? -dirigiendo su mano a la toalla, acercándose aun más a Sasuke.- ¿qué te parece conocerla ahora? pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio...

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Sasuke salió como rayo del baño.

-vaya, pues tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.- se resigno el albino saliendo del baño para dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras el pelinegro corría lo más que podía para alejarse de un sexy ninja, accidentalmente choco contra el ninja de la arena.

-i-itte...-murmuro el Uchiha sobándose por el golpe recibido.- Kakashi-sensei no baka...  
-... au, mi cabeza.- se levanto del suelo Gaara.- um, ¿Sasuke-kun?  
-¿uh?- levantando la cabeza.- Gaara.- aun sentado en el suelo.- ¿choque contigo? Gomen, no me di cuenta, es que... -se sonroja un poco recordando lo recién vivido en el baño- "Kakashi-sensei no baka..."  
-este... no hay problema, deja te ayudo a levantarte.- entonces le tendió la mano.  
-h-hai.- tomando la mano y levantándose.- a-arigato.- se da cuenta de que aun le tiene sujeto la mano.- uhhh.- se suelta rápidamente, sonrojándose al instante.- "hoy todo me sale mal..."  
-¿estas bien?, te ves un poco enfadado.- contesto Gaara algo extrañado de la actitud del otro.  
-si, estoy bien, estoy bien.- sin saber que decir.- uh... ¿y como amaneciste?- pregunto tratando de poner un tema.  
-eh bien, ¿y tu?- un poco apenado.  
-bien... bien.- se repitió para auto-convencerse.- estoy aburrido en esta mansión todo el día, ¿porque no salimos? Miau.- rascándose un poco su oreja izquierda.  
-eh, salir tu... y yo... ¿juntos?- mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse totalmente y después darse media vuelta para que no lo notara el otro.- c-claro, no hay problema.  
-pues bien, en una hora salimos; aun me tengo que bañar miau.- respondió extrañado, no era normal ver a Sabaku no Gaara comportarse así.- nos vemos Gaara.- dando media vuelta y caminar hacia el baño con la esperanza de que su maestro no se encontrara ahí.  
-esta bien Sasuke-kun.- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir el pelirrojo.

Sasuke se dirigió al baño, con las esperanzas de que Kakashi no estuviera ahí, pero para su sorpresa en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto.

-S-Sasuke... ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el rubio con la mirada gacha y con un poco de rubor inundando sus mejillas.  
-¿de que Naruto?  
-sobre... lo de ayer... yo... quiero disculparme... -haciendo un enorme esfuerzo; él tenia orgullo, mucho, y le costaba pedir disculpas, y Sasuke lo sabia.- no... no debí comportarme así...  
-¿sobre que cosa estas hablando?- con una sonrisa perversa, él sabia muy bien lo orgulloso que era Naruto y le encantaba complicarle un poco las cosas.  
-¡t-tu sabes de que estoy hablando!, ¡teme!- apartando la mirada.- ¡s-se que sabes de lo que estoy hablando!, ¡l-lo de Gaara!... eso, tu sabes... -tartamudeando, esto le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado.  
-jejeje, si lo se... pero no deberías disculparte conmigo, sino con Gaara.  
-t-teme, eso iba a hacer después... pero... -lo mira a los ojos y se le acerca.- quería estar en la buena contigo Sasuke... yo... -bajando la mirada nuevamente.- yo...  
-¿sí?, ¿que pasa?  
-yo... yo... -se sonroja mucho.- yo... ¡te quiero teme!- justo después de decir esto, el rubio se da media vuelta y sale corriendo, no dándole oportunidad a Sasuke de reaccionar.  
-¿q-que dijo?- con un tic en el ojo.

Entonces Sasuke entro algo confundido al baño para refrescarse las ideas. Estaba a punto de terminar su ducha, y de pronto Neji entra con un par de toallas a la mano.

-con permiso.- cerro la puerta del baño el Hyuga.  
-a-adelante.- dijo cogiendo la toalla que Neji le tendía- g-gracias- enrollándosela alrededor de la cintura para a continuación salir de la tina.  
-... -todo rojo a más no poder al ver al Uchiha de esa manera, no pudo evitar que su nariz se desangrara poquito.  
-¡Neji!, ¿que te sucede?, ¡estas sangrando!- Sasuke, preocupado, se le acerco.- y estas todo rojo...  
-... -más rojo que nada y bastante apenado camina hacia tras tratando de alejarse del Uchiha, pero accidentalmente tropieza con un jabón que estaba en el suelo tirado, cayendo al mismo tiempo con Sasuke.  
-¡u-uh!- dándose cuenta de que Neji había caído arriba suyo- N-Neji... -se sonroja mucho.- uh...  
-... -dándose cuenta que bajo él esta Uchiha.- e-este... yo... eh... deja me quito.- en ningún momento se desvanecía el sonrojo.  
-uh... si.- sonrojándose aun mas al ver la cercanía.  
-e-esta bien...- entonces Neji se levanto para después irse corriendo aun con el sonrojo.  
-uh... -parándose lentamente aun sonrojado.- este definitivamente no es mi día... -terminando de secarse y saliendo del baño en dirección a su pieza.

Una vez limpio el pelinegro se vistió en su cuarto con algo casual pero fresco, después de todo iba a pasear un rato fuera de aquella mansión. Al salir del cuarto noto que alguien al parecer lo estaba siguiendo.

-"siento como si alguien me estuviera vigilando"... -pensaba el Uchiha.- entonces voltea lo más discretamente posible hacia atrás y se da cuenta que es Kakashi su acosador.- "¿que querrá?"  
-¡oh!, Sasuke-chan.- mostrando su ojito feliz.- ara, ara, veo que ya te bañaste.  
-sí.- con la cara enojada al recordar lo que le había dicho su sensei hace rato.- ¡¡cuantas veces he dicho que no me llame Sasuke-chan!!  
-vamos, no tienes porque enojarte, Sa-su-ke-chan.- acercándose demasiado a Sasuke.- ¿y que me dices de la propuesta que te dije anteriormente?  
-¿c-como se le ocurre decir eso?- un poco enojado para después...- ¿y que quiere que le de si me enseña su cara?- aceptar que el misterio de la cara de Kakashi era sumamente atrayente.  
-pues... -acercándosele y bajando su mascara, para revelar a un joven demasiado apuesto.- esto... -juntando sus labios con los de el pequeño Uchiha, sorprendiéndolo y sonrojándolo al instante.  
-... -Sasuke se puso rojo, no solo al ver que Kakashi era apuesto sino la mayor parte por el beso. Rápidamente trato de quitarse a Kakashi de su rostro.  
-... -separándose un poco.- sabes rico Sasuke... -separándose de él.  
-¡¡q-que!!- y otra vez a como pudo salió de ahí corriendo.  
-... -en ese momento Kakashi reacciono.- pero que estoy haciendo... -un poco confundido, Kakashi se retiro a su habitación.

Mientras Sasuke corría desesperadamente, vio que Gaara salía de su habitación listo para "salir junto a Sasuke" así que rápidamente lo agarro del brazo para salir los dos corriendo de la mansión.

-¡vamos Gaara!, ¡cuanto antes salgamos de esta casa mejor!, miau.- saliendo de la casa casi desesperado.  
-¿por que tanta prisa?- siendo jaloneado por Sasuke.  
-¡n-no hay tiempo que perder, miau!- dirigiéndose al área comercial de Konoha.- aquí ya no nos encontrara... -parando de correr.  
-uf, ¿porque fue la prisa?- contesto el pelirrojo bastante exhausto.  
-p-por nada, por nada.- riendo tontamente, raro en Sasuke.

Una ves ya en el centro de Konoha, se dirigieron a un pequeño puesto donde servían té, después de todo Sasuke necesitaba relajar sus nervios.

-buenas tardes, ¿que desean pedir?- contesto un amable camarero.  
-un té amargo por favor- pidió Sasuke mirando distraídamente por la ventana.  
-¿y usted joven?- diciéndoselo a Gaara, aunque su atención estaba centrada en las orejas y cola de Sasuke-neko.- de seguro es un cosplayer... -lo dijo en susurro.  
-a mi me da un te de menta.- contesto Gaara algo extrañado de que el mesero viera a su acompañante.  
-ah, si un te de menta claro.- sin quitarle la vista a Sasuke contesto el empleado.  
-¿que me mira tanto?- pregunto hastiado Sasuke mirando al mesero.  
-eh nada, solo que me sorprende ver a alguien disfrazado de gato.- contesto con una gota detrás de su nuca el chico.  
-¿disfrazado? oh, si, si, disfrazado; es la nueva moda... -recordando que tiene orejas y cola.- "como pude ser tan idiota..."  
-... "por poco y se da cuenta algo este mesero"  
-bueno, ¿que espera? no tenemos todo el día, quiero mi té.- Sasuke apresuraba al mesero para salir de esa situación tan incomoda.  
-no necesitabas ser así con el mesero Sasuke-kun, después de todo no todos los días ves a un chico con orejas y cola de gato.  
-pero odio que se me queden mirando... me basta con la babosa de Sakura.- respondió resoplando molesto.  
-si tu lo dices...  
-es que tu no la conoces... ella es... ella es...  
-¡Sasuke-kun!- justo en ese instante una bola de pelo rosa entra, para a continuación tirársele encima a Sasuke.- ¡que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí!  
-... ohayo sakura.- molesto.- si, si, que coincidencia.  
-eh... hola Sakura.- contesto Gaara con una enorme gota de sudor.  
-oh, hola Gaara.- mirando recelosamente a Gaara.- ¿que hacían ustedes dos SOLOS tomando té?  
-pues ya lo dijiste, tomando té.- sin importarle herir los sentimientos de la pelirrosa.- y estábamos solos.  
-¿algún problema con eso?- le dirigía una mirada prepotente a la pelirrosa.  
-¡pues claro que si!, no es muy normal que dos chicos estén tomando té solos... y no se tu, pero Sasuke kun no es gay.- abrazando posesivamente al Uchiha.  
-aght, Sakura suéltame.- cansado de esta situación diaria.  
-¿y que tiene de malo que estemos tomando té solos?- ya con una vena saltada Gaara.  
-¡pues ya te lo dije!, ¡que quizás tú eres el gay y estas haciendo un papelón porque Sasuke-kun es solo mío!, ¡y es heterosexual!  
-Sakura... -tratando de calmar el ambiente.  
-¡¡como se te ocurre decirme gay maldita!!- y le tira su té en la cara a Sakura.- ¡malnacida, egocéntrica, inútil, desgraciada, buena para nada!  
-¡¡eek!!, ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡quema!- tapándose la cara.  
-ya Sakura, no seas exagerada... -riéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho.- de seguro el té ya se había enfriado.  
-¡pero Sasuke-kun!- sollozando.- quema...  
-Sakura, deja de quejarte, te ves patética.- parándose.- vamonos Gaara.- saliendo del local.  
-no llore... -con la vena aun saltada el pelirrojo.  
-¡cállate!, ¡tu me hiciste esto!, ¡y ahora por tu culpa Sasuke-kun me odia!- aun sollozando.  
-nah.- con una mirada sonriente de superioridad.

Una vez afuera del puesto de té, Sasuke y Gaara siguieron caminando por la zona comercial de Konoha, pero de imprevisto el pelirrojo se sale del camino por el que transcurrían, cosa que Sasuke no noto.

-ne Gaara, la he pasado muy bien contigo, la verdad es que la he pasado como nunca; ¿qué opinas tú?, ¿Gaara?- y entonces se da cuenta de que el mencionado no estaba a su lado.- ¿¡uh?!, ¡Gaara!, ¿¡donde estas?!  
-oh, disculpa Sasuke-kun.- se acercaba el mencionado aprisa.  
-¿Gaara donde te habías metido?- pregunto con aire enfadado.- y pensar que me puse a hablar solo, que ridículo habré echo.  
-oh, gomen, es que fui a comprar algo.- con una gotita de sudor.  
-¿algo?- con una curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.  
-sip.- empezó a esculcar en sus bolsillo.- esto.- y le muestra un collar negro con un dorado cascabel.  
-¿un cascabel?, no pensé que fueras de los que le gusta ponerse esa clase de cosas.- moviendo sus orejitas.  
-no es para mi... es para ti.- con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿¡a-ah?!, ¿¡p-para mi?!- pregunto abriendo los ojos mas que sorprendido.  
-hai.- dándole a ofrecer el collar.  
-uh...- cogiendo el collar.- g-gracias... -murmuro levemente ruborizado, poniéndose el collar un poco cohibido.- ¿y a que se debe el regalo?, miau.  
-eh.- se sonroja.- pues... por... eh... porque somos amigos.- fue lo que mejor se le ocurrió.  
-amigos... -murmuro Sasuke con una tenue sonrisa.- je, pues muchas gracias.- sonriéndole.

Aquel par ahora se dirigió al bosque. Pero algo raro se sentía en ese lugar, como si los estuvieran viendo.

-Gaara... ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?, miau.- le murmuro a Gaara.  
-...- se puso totalmente rojo, casi se atragantaba por las palabras que le dijo.- ¿q-que?  
-que si sientes la misma sensación que yo, miau.- mirándolo de reojo.  
-¿c-cual sensación?- aun sorprendido.  
-la de que alguien nos sigue. -respondió éste.  
-ah...- entonces ya se puso serio.- si, algo raro se siente cerca.  
-si... es una presencia conocida, como si... alguien nos estuviera siguiendo.- desconfiadamente sacando una kunai.  
-si, he sentido este tipo de chakra una vez...- su arena empezaba a inquietarse.  
-vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es el contenedor del shukaku y el menor de los Uchiha, un.- hablo una voz de entre los árboles.  
-¿¡quien eres?!, ¡muéstrate cobarde!- dijo furioso Sasuke, no le estaba gustando para nada.  
-ara, ara, el niñito tiene mucho coraje y poca inteligencia, no se parece en nada a ti Itachi.- hablo otra voz.- tú tienes coraje e inteligencia.  
-¿I-Itachi?!- pregunto/ murmuro Sasuke sorprendido.  
-Uchiha Itachi... Akatsuki.- contesto Gaara listo para la batalla.  
-¿A-Akatsuki?- pregunto Sasuke, nunca había oído hablar de ellos.- ... niisan...  
-pues lamento informarte, shukaku, que no venimos por ti hoy, un.  
-no me digan que vienen... -recuerda que Sasuke tiene en su interior al nekomata.- es Sasuke verdad, vienen por él.- contesto Gaara enojado.  
-¿¡eh!?, ¿¡por mi?!, ¿¡que tengo que ver yo en esto?!  
-¡correcto!, ¡correcto!, un premio para el ninja de la arena por favor!- dijo con tono de burla la voz.  
-ne, Itachi, ¿que hacemos con el de la arena?- contesto su compañero.  
-no lo sé, al único que necesitamos es a Sasuke, pero no lo mates ¿de acuerdo?, que aun lo necesitamos para la organización.  
-hai Itachi.- dicho esto el dueño de la voz bajo y se posesiono frente a Sasuke y Gaara.- ara, ara. El parecido es sorprendente entre Itachi y tú.  
-¿¡q-quien eres?!- pregunto Sasuke con aire confiado, pero por dentro muy nervioso  
-que descortesía de mi parte, mi nombre es Kisame, un gusto.- dijo sonriendo cínicamente el hombre pez.  
-¿¡que demonios quieren ustedes los de Akatsuki con los bijuus!?- contesto Gaara enfadado.  
-eso, mocoso, no te concierne.- dijo la otra voz saliendo de su escondite, revelando a un joven rubio con una coleta.- Deidara, un gusto.- sonriendo cínicamente.  
-¡no voy a permitir que se lleven a Sasuke!- contesto Gaara muy desafiante.  
-G-Gaara... -miraba sorprendido Sasuke al pelirrojo.- no tienes porque... yo...  
-¡pero trataran de robarte el nekomata!, eso puede arriesgar tu vida!- contesto el ninja de la arena,  
-¡pero Gaara! estas arriesgando tu vida por mi!- añadió preocupado el neko.  
-ya me estoy cansando de esto.- salió de entre las sombras Uchiha Itachi.  
-a-aniki... -murmuro el Uchiha menor.  
-ya era hora, ¿ya podemos terminar de una buena vez con esto, un?- pregunto hastiado el rubio.  
-no apresures a Itachi, él sabe cuando hacer las cosas.- contraataco Kisame.  
-ya les advertí que no permitiré que se lleven a Sasuke.- se coloco Gaara defensivamente enfrente del pelinegro.  
-... arigato Gaara, miau.- le sonrió el pequeño Uchiha asiendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.  
-quítate shukaku, no vinimos por ti.- contesto Itachi que al parecer estaba bastante enojado por ver esas muestras de cariño.  
-¡no le hables así Itachi!- le encaro Sasuke, bastante molesto sacando a relucir su sharingan.  
-Sasuke, tú...- a Itachi le sorprendió ver esa cara en su hermano, le enfurecía pensar que el pelirrojo le estuviera ganando a su adorado hermanito.  
-Itachi... tú mataste a mi clan... -mirándolo con odio.- me diste la vida de un vengador... ¿y ahora tratas de arruinarme aun mas mi vida?, definitivamente no ganarías el premio al mejor hermano del año.  
-¡maldito shukaku quítate de mi camino!- grito Itachi.  
-...- los akatsuki acompañantes del Uchiha se quedaron en shock, nunca habían visto a Itachi perder los estribos, y menos tan fácilmente.  
-¡no me moveré de aquí!, ¡no voy a permitir que tengas a Sasuke!- contesto Gaara.  
-¿t-tengas? -murmuro / susurro el neko con un leve rubor-... Gaara...  
-¡te quitas o te quito shukaku!  
-¡no pienso moverme de aquí!- contesto Gaara.  
-Gaara ten cuidado... Itachi es peligroso... -murmuro Sasuke temblando ligeramente.  
-¡¡que te muevas o juro que te mato!!- grito Itachi quien no podía acercarse a Sasuke.  
-¡tú no lo mataras porque yo estoy aquí para impedirlo!- mira al pelirrojo.- Gaara, esta es mi pelea, no te tienes que preocuparte por mi.- mira a Itachi.- ...  
-no Sasuke, yo voy a protegerte.- le sonrió Gaara al mencionado.  
-no necesito que me protejan Gaara, miau.- le dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas MADE-IN- UCHIHA y moviendo sus orejitas- ...-mira Itachi.- ahora... cobrare mi venganza...- realizando sellos con las manos.  
-no voy a permitir que hagas algo innecesario.- que quien sabe como estaba detrás de Sasuke.- después de todo eres mi débil, tonto pero lindo hermanito.- acercándosele sigilosamente.  
-¿¡I-Itachi?!, ¿¡pero como?!- logro articular Sasuke ruborizado por la cercanía de su aniki.  
-... Deidara... ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Kisame un poco alejado de la pelea, viendo todo.  
-si... Itachi dijo "lindo"... nunca pensé que viviría para oír eso...  
-¡¡aléjate de Sasuke!!- y entonces la arena golpeo al Uchiha de capa pero este apenas lo esquivo.  
-no te interpongas en mi camino shukaku, que aun te necesita la organización vivo.  
-organización... -murmuro Sasuke.- ¿por esa "organización" me traicionaste?  
-yo no te he traicionado, y créeme que no te he olvidado hermanito.- otra vez, a velocidad impresionante, Itachi le susurro esas palabras.  
-entonces porque... ¿porque los mataste?!, ¿¡porque niisan?! -al borde de las lagrimas, dándole golpes en el pecho a su aniki.  
-no llores, es algo que alguien tan pequeño e inocente como tú no entendería, pero algún día te diré todo lo que quieras saber... -esa reacción le daba golpecitos en el corazón al hermano mayor.  
-... snif, porque... snif, snif, ¿porque me de, snif, dejaste niisan?  
-... en estos momentos es cuando me gustaría tener palomitas.- comento Kisame viendo todo interesado.  
-concuerdo, un.- comento el otro viendo todo, manteniendo su vista pegada en el Uchiha menor.  
-ya no llores.- levanto Itachi el mentón de Sasuke delicadamente.- pequeño, débil y lindo hermanito.- estaba a punto de besarlo pero algo impidió ese suceso.  
-¡¡aléjate de él!!- era Gaara quien ya no soportaba los celos y lo había golpeado con una oleada de arena.  
- ... -se había quedado paralizado, era la segunda vez que su hermano había intentado besarlo.- a-aniki...  
-¡yahoo!, ¡esto es esta poniendo bueno!, ¡vamos Itachi!, ¡Itachi!, ¡ra, ra, ra!- animaba el de tez azul.  
-... -se mantenía callado el rubio, extrañamente no le gustaba la cercanía de Itachi con Sasuke ni la de Gaara con Sasuke.- ...  
-debiste haber huido cuando pudiste shukaku.- quien se levantaba y ahora activaba el mangekyu sharingan.  
-¡¡... !!, ¡Gaara corre!- mirando a Gaara.- ¡vete!, ¡rápido!, ¡corre!, ¡no lo mires a los ojos!, ¡no lo hagas!

Fue demasiado tarde, Gaara ya lo había visto directamente a los ojos y cayo victima del gengutsu, quien al poco tiempo cayo rendido en el suelo.

-no... n-no... -murmuraba el neko, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- G-Gaara... ¡Gaara!, ¡responde!- arrodillándose a su lado y poniendo la cabeza de este en sus rodillas.- ¡Gaara!, ¡Gaara por favor!, ¡¡reacciona!!, ¡¡Gaara!!- sollozando.

Itachi se acerco a paso lento hacia Sasuke, hasta quedar a cortos pasos de él.

-no deberías preocuparte tanto por ese, ni siquiera opuso resistencia.- quien se notaba algo enojado y celoso.  
-¡aléjate!, ¡¡madito!!- le grito aun sollozando.- ¿¡estas feliz ahora?!... Gaara... Gaara reacciona por favor...  
-Sasuke-kun no deberías preocuparte por shukaku, Itachi es mejor.- añadió Kisame con una sonrisa y mirada de admiración hacia Itachi.  
-¡tú no te metas sushi con patas!- le grito el neko.  
-¿su... shi con patas?- pregunto Kisame con un tic en el ojo.  
-jajajaja.- se carcajeaba el rubio apuntando a Kisame.- ¡¡sushi con patas!!, ¡¡jajajaja!!  
-¡cállate niñita!  
-¿¡como me llamaste?!- con una venita alzada el rubio empezó a discutir con el peliazul.  
-... snif... snif... Gaara onegai... - tratando de despertar a Gaara.- tenemos que salir de aquí...  
-no ha muerto, despertara otro día, de eso no hay dudas.- quien veía recelosamente al pelirrojo.  
-si lo se Itachi, lo mismo me hiciste a mi.- dijo esto mirando con odio y resentimiento al Uchiha mayor.  
-uh... punto bajo.- murmuro Kisame a Dei.  
-... Itachi se lo merece, si yo fuera Sasuke ya lo habría matado, un.  
-créeme... ya lo ah intentado.- añadió Kisame con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.  
-¿entonces porque te preocupas tanto?- quien se agacho un poco para quedar a la misma altura que su hermano.  
-porque no quiero... que el pase por lo mismo que pase yo... el ya ha sufrido bastante.- dijo esto acariciando los cabellos del pelirrojo.- bastante...  
-ya es suficiente, nosotros no vinimos para matarlo o capturarlo.- más celoso no podía estar.- pero tú si te vienes con nosotros.- quien lo tomo entre brazos.  
-¡bájame bastardo!- tratando de soltarse.- ¡que me dejes!- dificultándole mucho el trabajo a Itachi.  
-este niño nunca se ira contigo Itachi, un.- dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke.- ne, Sasuke, yo odio a Itachi casi tanto como tú, te prometo que no le haremos daño a tu amiguito, solo déjate llevar, ¿vale?  
-y si no, ¿que?- pregunto desafiante.  
-si no.- sacando una kunai y dirigiéndola al cuello de Gaara.- esto.  
-... llévenme.- dejando de hacer esfuerzo y dejándose cargar.- solo no lo lastimen... onegai...  
-así me gusta.- dijo el rubio guardando su kunai.  
-wow... Deidara eres un genio oo  
-¿tanto te importa la vida de ese tipo?- a Itachi le había soltado una vena.  
-es mi amigo... y en un día me ha demostrado más cariño de lo que me has demostrado tú en toda mi vida.- dijo fríamente, con la mirada perdida.  
-... -lo dejo callado, en serio que no sabia que responder, pero algo en su interior ya estaba pidiendo gritar la verdad.  
-¿que?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?- se burlo Sasuke, para después mal pensar con lo que el mismo había dicho.- o-olvídalo...- añadió con un pequeño rubor mirando el paisaje.  
-no me acuerdo de que me hayas comido mi lengua hermanito.- mientras despeinaba los cabellos negros del menor.  
-aght... idiota...- murmuro sonrojándose.- este definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida...

Y tras un suspiro de parte de Sasuke, los tres Akatsukis dieron rumbo a su camino hacia la guarida, dejando a un pelirrojo inconsciente en el piso, sin saber que el haberlo dejado vivo les traería tantos problemas.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Naoko: 8DDDD! que les pareció?! a que no se lo esperaban!  
Chikori: Kakashi estuvo ¬ (babeando a la Homero Simpson)  
Naoko: XDDDDDD e Itachi estuvo genial... todo celoso por Sasuke  
Sasu: celoso? ustedes están locas! es mi hermano! OO!  
Chikori: si un poco. Pero nada mas por el Itasasu ¬  
Naoko: seeh  
Sasu: oe  
Naoko: y con Gaara! cuando le dio el cascabel!! fue adorable!!  
Sasu: ...  
Chikori: si, y mas cuando le defendio o  
Naoko: seeh...pero bueno! espero dejen review! y ya doy por echo que... vamos a escribir un lemon pronto. XDDD.  
Sasu: ...maldición  
Chikori: a ver cuanto sobrevivo sin desmayarme uu  
Naoko: por favor...que darías por ver a Kakashi en un lemon ¬w¬  
Chikori: o a Itachi, cualquiera de los dos se verían geniales... demonios me estoy volviendo pervert ¬¬  
Naoko: era cosa de tiempo, pequeña Chikori 3. bueno, sin mas nos despedimos! dejen review!  
Chikori: chaito, nos veremos luego... pero no esperen rápidas actualizaciones porfa .-. que la escuela es muuuuy dejadora de tareas TT  
Naoko: seeh. Bueno! nos vemos! ja nee!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración **

Esta historia no es mia pero pedi permiso

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Naoko: **konnichiwa!! actualizamos después de años! 8DD!

**Chikori: **siglos diría yo... ya hasta tenia telarañas el fic U

**Naoko: **les informamos que si hemos leído sus review, solo que no hemos tenido tiempo para responderlos debido a que, o respondíamos los review, o continuábamos el fic D:

**Chikori: **pero de que los hemos leído, los hemos leído, y claro que se lo agradecemos

Naoko: sin mas, no los aburrimos con nuestras palabras y lo dejamos con este fic! y con una pequeña sorpresita en el.

**Chikori: **que a mas de una(o) les va a gustar ¬

Naoko: seeh w

**Kawaii neko**

Ese mismo día, el cual ya se estaba haciendo tarde porque el Sol se empezaba a ocultar, cierto rubio ojiazul iba por los bosques de Konoha al parecer tratando de buscar algo o a alguien.

-Sakura-chan me dijo que Sasuke y Gaara se habían ido por aquí.- soltando humos por la cabeza.- ¿¡que estarán haciendo esos dos solos en un lugar como éste dattebayo!?

Dejo de sentir celos hasta que vio en el suelo a Gaara inconsciente y algo herido, Naruto se asusto pero más al ver que el Uchiha no se encontraba en las cercanías; decidió mejor cargar a Gaara y llevárselo a la mansión para saber que es lo que había pasado.

En la mansión Uchiha...

-¿qué le sucedió a Gaara?- pregunto bastante despreocupado Kakashi sensei.

-no lo se Kakashi sensei, demo por lo que se Gaara estaba con Sasuke...y cuando fui Sasuke no estaba con el tebayo...-añadió preocupado el rubio.

-¡¿eh?! - ahora si se alarmo el sensei.

-¿no sería mejor despertarlo y preguntárselo? -contesta Neji.

Rápidamente, Naruto se pone a zarandear a Gaara sin muchos resultados hasta que de la cocina sale Kakashi con un vaso de agua y se lo tira en la cara al de la arena por fin despertándolo.

-¡¿Sasuke!? ¡¿donde estas!?- se pone a mirar por todos lados.- ¡esos de Akatsuki lo han atrapado!

-¡¿ que?!- repitieron a unísono los 3 que se encontraban presentes en esa sala - ¡¿Akatsuki?!

Mientras en una cueva bastante lejana, y muy bien camuflada, se encontraban nueve personas reunidas; entremedio de todas ellas se encontraba el pequeño Sasuke, para nada feliz con esta situación.

-¿que planean hacer conmigo?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a los integrantes de capas de nubes rojas.

-cállate.- ordeno un personaje de voz y apariencia oscura, al parecer era el líder.- no estas en condiciones de preguntar.

-... quien es usted para callarme.- a pesar de todo, Sasuke era un orgulloso.

-... mocoso insolente, Itachi controla a tu malcriado hermano y haznos un favor a todos.- contradeció muy molesto el supuesto jefe.

-esta bien.- toma un trapo y le tapa la boca a su hermanito.

- bien, Deidara, serás el encargado de este crió hasta que llegue el día, llévalo a la celda numero 12.

-hai líder, un.- dijo el rubio cogiendo de la polera al Uchiha menor y prácticamente arrastrándolo.

-espere un momento.- protesta Itachi.- ¿porque ESE tiene que llevarse a mi hermano? ¿no debería ser yo quien lo vigile?

-¿¡como que ese, un?!- protesto el rubio.- no soy yo quien se lo protesto el rubio.- ¡no soy yo quien se lo quiere violar acá un!

-¿¡que acabas de decir!?- mirándolo de reojo.

-¡lo que oíste, un!

-¡cállense los dos!, ¡pedófilos inútiles!, Deidara se hará cargo y punto, ahora todos desaparezcan de mi vista.

- hai líder, un. - arrastrando a Sasuke fuera de la habitación.- aght, ese Itachi...

-ese Deidara... tsk.

El rubio hizo lo que le dijo el jefe, encerró a Sasuke en la celda numero 12 y una vez adentro, le quito el trapo de la boca.

-ahora estate tranquilo Uchiha y no me causes problemas.- Deidara frunció el ceño, sentándose en la cama que había en la celda.

_-"debo hacer algo para salir, ¿pero qué?"-_ ahí estaba pensando el moreno hasta que se acordó del aroma del nekomata _"tengo una idea, espero que sirva".-_ trrr.- temblando.

-¿uh?, ¿que te sucede ahora?- pregunto de mala manera el ojiazul recostándose en la cama como si fuera la suya.

-es que hace frío miau.- seguía temblando.

-naturalmente.- dijo señalando un hoyo con barrotes en la pared.- tienes aire acondicionado propio, deberías estar agradecido, un.

_-"a genial"-_ con una gota en su nuca.- miau, pero no me gusta este frío.

- no tienes derecho a quejarte, un, no estas en posición de alegar nada, eres nuestro rehén, un.

-sí pero no me vendría mal que me hicieran caso miau.- acercándose coquetamente a Deidara.- si me tratan bien seré un buen niño.

-¿...?- frunciendo el ceño.- ¿un buen niño?... ¿y si no te tratamos bien serás un mal niño?- muestra una sonrisa de lado.

-sí, y si me tratas bien...- acercándose más hasta tocarlo.- haré todo lo que me digas.

-jeje...

Deidara, bajo el efecto de nekomata, no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, de un rápido movimiento coloca a Sasuke abajo suyo, apretándolo contra la cama.

-¿todo lo que te diga, un?

-sí, pero debes portarte bien conmigo miau.- toqueteándole para buscar las llaves hasta sentir que ya las tiene en las manos.- y yo no quiero tener frío... así que, ¿podrías tapar la ventana?

-... ya veo... -de un rápido movimiento, con ambas manos Deidara coge las manos de Sasuke y lo aprisiona contra la cama, impidiéndole sacar las llaves.- de eso no te preocupes, lo que menos tendrás hoy es frió, un..

-_"¡demonios! tengo que inventar algo nuevo" _pues al menos me podrías dar un vaso con agua, tengo sed miau.- tratando de zafarse para de nuevo seguir buscando las llaves.- y en cuanto regreses haré lo que me pidas.

-¿no quieres que te de otra cosa de beber? ¿un? - mostrando una sonrisa verdaderamente pervertida.-

-_"¡¡pervertido!!, ¡¡Es peor que Kakashi-sensei no baka y Naruto juntos!!" _primero el agua por favor, se bueno conmigo.- poniendo la cara más uke que su orgullo le permitía hasta que sintió las llaves de nuevo.-_"¡¡esto es muy difícil!!, ¡saliendo de aquí ese idiota será el primero en morir!"_

-iie, el agua después.- y sin mas, se le acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los del menor.

-_"¡¡quítate!!, ya no las puedo alcanzar" _pero... entonces... no estas siendo bueno conmigo...

-... no soy de las personas... que se caracterizan de ser buenos, un...

-¿¡que es lo que esta pasando aquí!?- con la mirada algo furiosa y sorprendida estaba Itachi viendo la situación.

-aght, Uchiha Itachi como siempre siendo el amargado, un.- dijo Deidara, separándose de Sasuke y sentándose en la cama.

_-"me salve gracias a mi hermano"-_ algo ruborizado de que lo encontrará en esa situación.

-siempre vienes a arruinar la diversión, un...

-como te atreves a tratar así a Sa... al nekomata.- tratando de calmarse aunque no lo lograba.

-hay que aprovecharlo... morirá en menos de 3 días, un, tenemos que aprovechar antes de que eso pase.

-_"¡¿que voy a morir en tres días!?, ¿¡que planean hacer!?"_

-además, no puedo negar... que el fue quien se me insinuó, un.

-y tú que te dejas llevar.- mirando de recelo a su hermano menor.

-naturalmente, soy hombre, y no me pude resistir al olor del nekomata, un.

-mira ya basta, será mejor que te vayas que no puedo dejarte a solas con él.

-que no se te olvide, un, que yo soy el encargado de él.- añadió el rubio akatsuki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Itachi abre la celda con sus llaves y saca, literalmente, a patadas a Deidara, mientras este sigue refunfuñando. El mayor se sienta aun lado de Sasuke para empezarle a hablar... más bien sermonearle.

-... ¿y bien?- pregunto con impaciencia el Uchiha mayor, hurgando con la mirada a su hermanito.- ¿que fue eso?- con tono claramente enojado.

-¿eso?- recuerda lo que paso con Deidara y su fallido intento de salir de la celda.- algo que no te incumbe miau.

-no seas insolente.- se le acerca bruscamente, dando a entender lo enojado que esta.- ahora soy yo quien te tiene cautivo, tenme respeto ototo kun.

-¿respeto?- lo mira furioso.- ¿¡como puedo tenerle respeto a alguien que mato a su mejor amigo y a su familia!?

-¡¿y como esperas que yo te tenga respeto a ti, a alguien que se vende por unas llaves!? -sacando llaves de su bolsillo.

-argh.- algo ruborizado y enojado.- yo no me estaba vendiendo, solo fingía miau.

-pues fingías demasiado bien.- aun molesto.- parecía que te gustaba.

-¿¡gustaba!?- ahora si furioso.- ¿¡como me puede gustar ese pervertido miau!!

-pues de la misma forma que te gusta ese tipo pelirrojo de la arena y ese rubio idiota...-frunciendo el ceño.- no tienes muy buen gusto Sasuke.

-... -con una vena saltada.- Gaara es mi amigo, y a ese tipo solo me interesaba utilizarlo para poder escaparme miau... ¡¡además porque tengo que darte explicaciones!!

-porque, mi pequeño hermanito.- acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke.- tú... -le coge las muñecas.- eres...-acerca su boca al oído de Sasuke.- mío...

-¡¿q-que!?- bastante nervioso apenas si contesta.

- lo que escuchaste...- Itachi lentamente empieza a rozar sus labios con los de su pequeño hermanito, iniciando todo con un dulce roce.- eres mío... y de nadie mas...

-h-hermano.- sintiendo los labios de su hermano mayor aunque a pesar de eso no hiciera nada para impedirlo.

-Sasuke... -no lo soporto mas, deseaba más que un simple roce, empezó a pasar sus manos pro debajo de la polera de Sasuke, explorando lo que desde hace tanto tiempo había deseado probar.

-¿q-que, q-que me haces?

El hermano mayor lo cayo con un beso, tierno al principio, pero que fue aumentando de nivel transforme el Uchiha le quitaba la polera al menor, se separo un poco para ver el bien formado cuerpo de su hermanito, por un momento Itachi dudo.

-..."_Es solo un pequeño... pero... he esperado tanto..."- _y con esa excusa, se dirigió al cuello de su hermanito, dando pequeños besos en éste.

Sasuke tan solo se dejaba llevar por lo que le hacia su hermano mayor, sus caricias, sus besos, no sabia porque, pero él también trataba de deshacerse de lo que su hermano mayor vestía.

-_"¿por que no lo alejo de mi?, pero... es que se siente tan bien..."_

Itachi solo sonrió al ver los venos intentos de su hermanito de quitarle la ropa, y sin mas soltó una risita traviesa, tomando las manos de su hermanito y dirigirlas a su pantalón.

-vamos Sasuke... si participas todo será mas divertido...

-esto... hermano.- todo apenado y sonrojado.

A pesar de que no sabía porque lo hacía le hizo caso a lo que le dijo su aniki, empezó a quitarle con suma delicadeza el botón del pantalón y bajarle el cierre aunque en ocasiones por propia inercia sus manos se acercaban a la entrepierna de Itachi.

Itachi no perdió la oportunidad, cogió las manos de Sasuke y las dirigió a su hombría, una ves allí empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares en ella.

-ah...ah...-jadeaba el mayor a medida que seguía haciendo esos movimientos.- sigue Sasuke...

El menor, a pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía, seguía sus impulsos y simplemente se encargaba de hacer lo que le pedía su hermano mayor, estaba rojo de la vergüenza aunque le excitaba estar en esa situación.

-ah... ah... ah... -se agitaba el mayor.- motto... Sasuke... mas rápido...

Le encantaba oír como Itachi le pedía que continuara con su labor y se encargaba de darle lo que quería, ya no pensaba nada, tan solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

-... ¡d-detente!- ordeno bruscamente, haciendo que el menor se detuviera en el acto.- ahora.. e-es mi turno...

Rápidamente le quito los pantalones a su hermanito, para luego quitar la ropa interior, sonrió satisfecho al notar la ya grande erección que tenia su hermanito, dirigió su boca a ésta y con su lengua empezó a "jugar" con ella.

El menor no pudo evitar sentirse aun más excitado aquella humedad proporcionada del mayor, se sentía tan excelente, soltaba pequeños suspiros, su hermano mayor al parecer sabía exactamente lo que debía de hacer.

Sin demora, la introdujo completamente en su boca, saboreando y explorando lo mas que podía; era una oportunidad única y no lo iba a desperdiciar, inicio un movimiento de sacar la hombría de su hermanito de su boca y luego meterla de nuevo una y otra ves; el placer era indescriptible.

Ya Sasuke no controlaba su cuerpo, esas sensaciones lo enloquecían y no podía evitar soltar suaves gemidos y jadeos que descontrolaban más al aniki.

Con una ansiedad inmensa, Itachi introdujo tres dedos en la boca del menor, y sacando la anatomía de su hermano de su boca le dijo con una voz excitante:

-lámelos bien Sasuke... si quieres más lámelos bien...

-¿q-que planeas hacer?- hablaba entrecortadamente, tanta era su excitación que le costaba respirar.

-nada Sasuke...nada que tu no quieras... -introduciendo de nueva cuenta completamente los dedos en la boca de su hermanito.

_-"yo... yo... ¿que es lo que quiero?"-_ saco con suma suavidad los dedos de su hermano mayor, los lamió como un minino y al final los beso.

Sin Sasuke saberlo, esta acción excito mucho al mayor quien rápidamente introdujo el primer dedo en la entrada de Sasuke.

Echo un corto grito de dolor mezclado con placer, sentía arder sus mejillas, pero quería que el otro prosiguiera.

Itachi se detuvo un momento.

-¿duele?...

-un poco...- miraba con ternura al otro, le agradaba sentirlo tan cerca de él.

-¿q-quieres... que siga?- temía la respuesta, si le decía que no... él no quería parar...pero...-

-lo abraza del cuello y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle dulcemente.- continua...

Itachi suspiro aliviado, y ya mas confiado introdujo el segundo él cual otra vez hizo que al otro le doliera pero solo un poco más.

El tercer dedo fue introducido. el tercero y el mas doloroso sin duda Itachi miro a su hermano para saber bien que expresión tenia. El menor se mostraba en realidad adolorido, se aferró mas al cuello de su hermano mayor porque en verdad le dolía pero no por eso dejaba de sentir placer por aquel tacto, tan solo atinaba a ocultar su cara y hablar entrecortadamente.

-e-estoy bien...

Ante esa afirmación, Itachi procedió a mover los dedos en el interior del menor, de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sasuke no cabía de gozo, trataba de cubrir la boca con sus manos tratando de que su acompañante no escuchara sus incontrolables gemidos y jadeos.

-Sasuke no te controles.- dijo el mayor notando lo que el menor trataba de hacer.- quiero oírte...

-I-Itachi... y-yo...- no sabía que decir, seguía sintiendo aquellos movimientos en su entrada y eso le impedía mantener la cordura.

-... si no vas a hablar... -quito los dedos del interior de Sasuke, y tomándolo de la cintura, fue penetrándolo poco a poco.- ¡ahh!... Sasuke... e-eres tan estrecho...

El menor ahogo un fuerte grito al sentir aquella intromisión, en verdad le dolía pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle.

El seme empezó a moverse, cada vez aumentando más la velocidad y empezando a gemir al compás de las embestidas; Itachi acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su hermanito, éste tan solo se dejaba llevar, invitándolo de vez en cuando a que el otro lo acariciara en donde él quería, tomándolo de las manos para llevarlo hasta donde él deseara; en serio disfrutaba demasiado lo que estaba pasando.

Gemidos y jadeos eran escuchados de los dos amantes que, sabiendo que era prohibido, disfrutaban de este acto de amor pleno. Itachi daba besos en torno al pecho de Sasuke, centrándose en los pezones de este y mordisqueándolos, lamiéndolos, en otras palabras, jugando con ellos. Sasuke tan solo lo estrechaba contra él, invitándole a hacer todo lo que él quisiera, se sentía en un verdadero mar de placer inexpresable.

Así se mantuvieron un tiempo, uno que jamás olvidarían, pero todo tiene que terminar; el menor finalmente llego al orgasmo derramando su semen en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Itachi sonrió satisfecho, también llegando al orgasmo y derramando su esencia en el interior de Sasuke; los dos no pudieron evitar sentirse sumamente excitados.

El menor aqueo su espalda al sentir aquella calidez y humedad, se aferró con más fuerza al pecho de su hermano mayor abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Itachi sonrió con ternura y correspondió al abrazo, dándole un pequeño beso en la boca a su hermanito.

-gracias Sasuke...- suspiro sobre la boca de Sasuke el mayor.

-... -correspondió al beso y le volvió a dar un corto beso.- Itachi... te extrañe tanto.- eso ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro que apenas si se llegaba a escuchar.

-... y yo todos los días de mi vida te he extrañado...

Ante tales palabras el menor se relajo y dejo recostar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Pasaron los minutos y Sasuke se quedo dormido, Itachi se dio cuenta de eso y lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, tapándole la desnudez con una sabana y dejándolo dormir en paz mientras él empezaba a vestirse. El mayor antes de irse le acaricio un poco lo flequillos al menor para después besarlos y salir lo mas silencioso posible de la celda, aunque no apartándose de su hermanito menor.

-Sasuke...- suspiro el mayor alejándose de éste.- algún día... podrás perdonarme. - y sin decir mas se retiro por completo de la habitación.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Naoko: **y bien?! que tal?! como lo prometimos, aquí lo tenemos! 8D!

**Chikori: **si un lemon... pero Itasasu ¬

**Naoko: **yeah w esperemos les allá gustado! y fue por petición de alguien que pusimos el DeiSasu, espero también les allá gustado! 8D!

**Chikori: **Itachi... ¬ (aun en la baba)

**Naoko: **Chikori, que babosa (porque anda ahogándose en sus babas) limpiándose su propia baba rápidamente

**Chikori: **oye no me digas babosa que estas igual o peor que yo ¬¬U

**Naoko: **u-u-urasai! ¬/¬ b-bueno, nos despedimos! espero allá sido de su agrado! cualquier idea/ sugerencia/ crítica será aceptada!

**Chikori: **y más si tiene que ver con el Itasasu... -

**Naoko: **yeah,un! sin mas, ja nee! 3!

**Chikori: **chasu chicos y chicas! y viva el Itasasu! --

**Naoko: **ciao ciao!


End file.
